Black Cat
Black Cat (real name Felicia Hardy) is a renowned cat burglar and the third love interest of Spider-Man in the Spider-Man comic and television series. Animated Series ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' Black Cat appears as a recurring character of the series. She is introduced as Felicia Hardy, a wealthy young woman and Peter's university classmate. Originally, she is the first love interest of Peter Parker until she is later replaced by Mary Jane Watson, but is still considered one of his major love interests of the series. She has an on-again off-again attraction with Peter, but their realtionship never appeared to develop any further due to her beliefs of Peter being weak. Over the course of the series, Felicia grows to develop a close bond with Spider-Man during the many times he has saved her life and has been there for her in hard times. Despite having several romantic relationships throughout the series, including with Flash Thompson, human turned vampire Micheal Morbius and her ex-fiancé, Jason Macendale Jr, she finds herself falling deeply in love with Spider-Man. Later in the series, upon transforming and becoming the Black Cat, she teams up with Spider-Man and becomes his partner while both unaware of each other's true identity. During their time together, their partnership quickly develops into a romantic relationship when she expresses her long time love for Spider-Man and when he eventually comes to realize and accept he has fallen in love with her. However, their relationship is short lived when Black Cat decides to leave to travel with her former love, Michael and vampire hunter, Blade to fight a greater evil. Black Cat and Spider-Man ultimately say goodbye, but not before sharing one last kiss and Black Cat declaring her love to Spider-Man. ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' Black Cat appears as a minor recurring character of the series. Romances Spider-Man She first met Spider-Man on the same night. She felt a kinship with the lone hero. She even grew to love him. She was attacked by Doctor Octopus and Spider-Man takes her to the hospital as the doctors operated on the dozens of wounds. Peter begins to have romantic feelings for her and she and Peter began a relationship and Peter sometimes didn't need to hide his life as Spider-Man. She was offered an opportunity to undergo a process similar to creating the Scorpion and the Fly. She eventually rekindled her relationship with Spider-Man but their relationship didn't last long as Black Cat moved to Europe as Peter began a new relationship with Mary Jane Watson. Gallery Spider-Man: The Animated Series Felicia Hardy.jpg|Felicia Hardy in the 1994 Spider-Man animated series Black_cat.jpg|Felicia as Black Cat Spider-Man and Black Cat.jpg Spider-Man & Black Cat S4E6.jpg Spider-Man & Felicia S1E6 (2).jpg Spider-Man & Felicia S1E6 (1).jpg Peter & Felicia First Kiss S1E3.jpg Peter & Felicia S1E3 (2).jpg Peter & Felicia S1E3 (1).jpg The Spectacular Spider-Man Felicia Hardy 2.jpg|Felicia Hardy in The Spectactular Spider-Man Marvel Comics Spider-Man and Black Cat Kiss Comics.jpg External Links *Black Cat - Marvel Wikia *Black Cat - Marvel Animated Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Marvel Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Former Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Spider-Man Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Blonde Love Interest Category:Superpowered Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush